pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Any/Rt Spirit Farmer
Seems nice and safety. But you can't pull more than like 3 foes.--ValeV 12:26, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Videos and pics show more than just three foes at a time. Depends on the area you're farming and the difficulty level. Selket Shadowdancer 12:43, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::True, but it's not like you can farm raptors...I dont say it should, because we have more than enough raptor builds, but I just took an example.--ValeV 15:36, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::Why would you want to farm Raptors when you can clear UW with it? I see the point you're trying to make but the concept is completely different and most certainly hasn't stopped any other farming builds from being vetted on that same premise. This actually works and is fully proven too, not to mention the versatility of being run by almost any class (though yet to find a way to use Warriors and Paragons). Selket Shadowdancer 15:41, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::::I see we cant complain further.--ValeV 20:13, 23 July 2009 (UTC) goddamit 555 it already or something all the requisite discussion has already been done by the guru peoples wif screenshots Funkopotomis 11:12, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :In that case moved into testing. Selket Shadowdancer 11:33, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::Best Spirit Farming Build yet. The SoS farmer can be vetted though >.> 22:18, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::If you mean the Ranger SoS Forest Farmer this should replace it in my opinion as this can easily solo Forest on HM. Selket Shadowdancer 22:34, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm doing forest right now, going so well. Use a cake to get there. Dunno about HM though, getting there might be a bit rough. --Sam6555 22:36, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Just use Spirits to lure and block with Summon Spirits. I'd reccomend a cupcake or something for definite though on HM to save taking a running skill in the optional slot. Selket Shadowdancer 22:37, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Me? Yes I can prove very helpful there! :D --Carnivorous Cupcake 00:13, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Can this be used as general build with summon spirits?--ValeV 15:09, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Build:Rt/any Mobile Spirits Selket Shadowdancer 17:53, 26 July 2009 (UTC) I've run 55 monks and ranger trapper teams and I must say that this is easier than either of them. For that reason alone, I think it's a viable build since it provides an easy, low-stress way to farm the U/W. (Sorry, I can't vote tho). I know area-specific builds normally aren't covered, but I'm wondering if AoU is really needed for the pure rit version in UW since spawning power already buffs them significantly? --Dfscott 18:09, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :It is needed in my opinion, spirits can wipe very quickly without it. Selket Shadowdancer 02:12, 5 August 2009 (UTC) More Areas! Mantids/Kappas in Sunqua Vale HM Mantids/Kappas in Kinya Province HM some of Marga Coast can be done, exit from Nindu Bay and follow the coast south. NM(should test HM) North Kryta Province can nearly be VQed HM Scoundrel's Rise can be VQed HM(confirmed) The Black Curtain can be VQed HM(unconfirmed) Will be testing alot more of nightfall and eotn for incrib drops... 04:02, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::Naphui Quater can be farmed in Nm for Feathers and Celestial Drops (confirmed Guru Link watch Video) Nice work Bogus GW dude ;D More Classes This really could be used by any class other than warriors and paragons. I'm not going to make any changes wihout posting first, but I think it should say it on the build page. I've been using this on my sin and I just raise channeling to 12. Energy is almost never a problem.--Vgfanatic2 20:54, 28 July 2009 (UTC) if you did it on a sin then there is no reason why paragon or warrior cant. 22:57, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Learn to play the game please before commenting like an idiot. Wars and paras only have 2 energy regen, while a sin has 4. Life 22:59, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::It might be possible if they take Spirit Siphon but it needs testing to be certain. I don't see what benefit Assassins would have running this over Perma. While other classes can use it, there's no point posting a separate build for each class without some inherently good advantage to do so. Selket Shadowdancer 02:39, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::This allows many classes to farm places they couldn't with other builds, such as the fow forest for sins. Now, almost all classes can farm places such as chaos plains and ToPK.--Vgfanatic2 21:01, 30 July 2009 (UTC) things some of the hm areas are listed under nm and if its able to do UW hm is it possible to do it nm?Dr Rawr 18:59, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Which HM areas are listed under the NM areas aswell? Also yes, it's safe to assume that if you can do an area with this on HM you can do it on NM aswell. Selket Shadowdancer 19:49, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::North Kryta Province Scoundrel's Rise are the ones Dr Rawr 23:27, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Vale Support I dont exactly see how this build can do vale support, when the vale sin has to pull all the enemies around the building, how are the spirits going to kill them?(pr0adam) 16:54, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :You're better off asking the guy who created it in his thread on guru which is linked on the builds main page. Selket Shadowdancer 00:35, 2 August 2009 (UTC) I dont see how it is going to kill the first group of aatxe's quick enough also. i cant see this working in uwsc rit primary or otherwise.... :Why dont you try it then, Anon, or at least watch of video of someone else trying.. goshgoshgosh ПALANA 00:23, September 16, 2009 (UTC) cons in most of the videos i've seen, the user uses various cons(easter eggs, bday cupcakes, etc.). are these necessary or just speed up recharge, cast, etc?Flesh Atrophy 01:01, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :They're not necessary, just make life easier. Selket Shadowdancer 02:09, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::My ranger is my main, he has all the main titles done but still has sugar/drunkard to finish off and i have a bit of a stockpile so i use them while farming/z questing. You don't need them but the buffs are useful so why not use them if you have them Bogusdude 10:17, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Spiritleech Aura is SLA required for this build to work, or can i efficiently run it without SLA ---> Thanks in Advance SoS fix Not tested yet but the response fix should make this kick ass even better now. Selket Shadowdancer 00:46, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Practice? What is the easiest mob to farm just for practice? I somehow don't think I'd do well if I just jumped in UW and started using this build to farm Aatxes 00:28, 10 August 2009 (UTC)Razaac :ToPK (if u have it) Flesh Atrophy 02:03, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::tbh if anything i would say ToPK is trickier to learn than UW. Because the build sometimes requires you to stick with small numbers (1 mob at a time) to take on large mobs needs space to move around which you don't have in ToPK. Scoundrels Rise Vanquish is easy enough to learn with but you could make a bit more doing Nahpui instead with feathers selling at 9-10k a stack, will help get you going with those entry fees Bogusdude 23:40, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::Every since update the spirit's take down the birds faster so it from 250-400 feathers in a run to 25-50 if your are lucky. Try in HM for Celestial Drops though. Not logged in Small_xD_Fry :::They drop about 13-17 feathers at a time so pls don't make me laugh with your 25-50 statement, try killing more than the first couple of mobs. 250-400 was a reference to previous NM farming here and might be a little ambitious with this particular build, 150-250 might be more realistic from a FULL run ::::NM on a full clear of the Tengu you should be getting a stack of feathers a run. You can actually clear the entire mission on NM aswell. If you bring an expert salvage kit, you can easily make around 5k+ from drops and gold alone just on NM. Selket Shadowdancer 13:25, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :...I've solo cleared ToPK with an A/Me normal chamber build, works fine. all you have to do is practice balling up groups, and u can clear areas really fast. and u DONT PAY 1K to get into ToPK Flesh Atrophy 03:05, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::I soloed ToPK HM with a perma also, but this isn't a perma. Selket Shadowdancer 08:05, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :::Strangely enough I've also done ToPK with perma, but this still isn't a perma and you can't ball up groups with it, asking them nicely deosn't work lol Bogusdude 11:21, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Few more areas. yeah well id like to add that Hulking Stone Elementals in Old Ascalon in HM can be farmed as well as Grawls in Witman's Folly HM(avoid the Monk boss's mob). Majikmajikmajik 20:34, 11 August 2009 (UTC) lolwut question can i run this build with my dervish? :It's possible though probably not as effective as some other professions. Selket Shadowdancer 09:08, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :: Ok. i discovered this on accident in luxon anr kurzick areas, right outside towns and next to some res shrines there are monks and merchants and things. Right? well if you go to one that is next tosome monsters, farm the monsters outside the town using this build, and allow the monk to heal you. It worked in eradon terrace with the rot wallows on hard mode. SO now i just go in and out like that. *Before HM i used to use some of these shrines for boss farming greens, kiting with a pet. The ones that come to mind would be Milthurans, Windcatcher and the ranger boss just outside s.exit of cavalon(forget name) Bogusdude 14:15, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Dual-man vanquish My friend and I have been trying to work out a two-man all around vanquishing group using this build plus a tank to absorb the damage/ball enemies up. We've been trying it out in turai's procession since there's some AoE, scythes, monks and the occasional hexes to deal with for testing. Right now we're using a permaform dagger assassin and a ranger/ritualist with this build, using disenchantment instead of shadowsong, and painful bond. It's sort of working but the monks are proving a hassle, and with the agro ranges of hard mode the melee enemies keep chasing and killing spirits. Also, spirits suck at focusing fire lol. Any suggestions? ПALANA 01:26, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Scourge Healing. Devika 21:58, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Other than being a monk skill, ya.. ПALANA 01:00, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry I didn't notice you was using Ranger/Ritualist. Devika 03:07, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah :P I think in the end it's mostly a matter of vanquishing the right places, so I'm working on what areas can be done. It would be awesome if this could be adapted into a general vanquish, even if it used 3 or 4 people. ПALANA 14:23, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::so what's the point of VQing w/o a full party, besides slightly better drops? Flesh Atrophy 01:49, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::Boredom, people do a lot of stupid shit when they have nothing better to do. Drahgal Meir 03:14, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah pretty much. boredom/for the challenge, better chance at getting a drop. The point was to do it with two people because you can't do much with one and you will still get much better drops than with a full party. ПALANA 14:01, September 6, 2009 (UTC) 1RV means I can't make the article smaller anymore, but that article is just way too inconvenient. One mainbar and copypaste the template codes for each profession down below. --'-Chaos-' 10:35, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :I've edited the article to better reflect the use of multiple proffessions while explaining things more clearly. Devika 14:47, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Variations If I wanted to add Anguish and Painful Bond, what should I drop? I was thinking Armor of Unfeeling on the principle that more damage would result in faster kills and less need for spirit defense; plus, on a primary Ritualist spawning power would let the spirits take a few more hits. For a mesmer/ritualist, though, I was thinking it would probably be better to go with the default bar and just add 1 situational skill.--Alessar 15:18, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :if you mean for normal mode and beginning areas then yea you could but anywhere else your gonna need armor of unfeeling for obvious reasons Dr Rawr 01:40, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, I didn't.--Alessar 15:09, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ToPK When people discuss doing the Tombs with builds like this, is it implied that they only do the first level or they go farther? I tried this with a friend and we both used a slightly modified version (to keep from having more than 1 copy of the same spirit). I had to bring Ebon Vanguard Sniper Support to get us past the area on the 2nd level where you have to run the gauntlet of Terrorwebs where there are the groups of 2-3-2 up on the elevated levels who won't chase you. After that it took incredible timing to clean out the spot in the Courtyard where two of the siege Wurms are right near each other. But the point of this is that even with packs of 10+ spirits up it was always a near thing if we could clean out a mob of 4-5 in one round, usually it took 2 visits per mob. So how does one person alone kill anything in a reasonable amount of time? These linked videos all run at extremely high speeds so you can't tell how long it really takes. What is the time on a N.Quarter clear? Spawning Pools? ToPK (if more than level 1)? *tbh if you want ectos you will find it much easier and quicker just to go to UW than farm ToPK. It is a tricky farm to do with this build which is why i haven't bothered making a video of it when UW is pretty easy with it. I only solo'd first room with it before i gave up on it as not worthwhile and far too time consuming and risky. And anyway, with a 2 man team you should blitz UW at a nice pace. The videos are speeded up for practical reasons, you are limited to 10 mins per video on youtube, some might be at x2 speed, some at x4 speed. Times will vary from one person to another, the only way you'll find out is by going out there and doing it for yourself!! Is that really too much of an obvious answer? Or do i need to get the silver plater and toilet roll out? Bogusdude 02:40, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :I did UW with a 2 man spirit spam team in HM went like a charm [[User:Tyraelxy|'T']][[User Talk:Tyraelxy|'XY']] 12:48, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Underworld Dude, I dare to say that this build, or any Ritualist spirit spammer variant, is the current best build for farming UW, since the introduction of those freaking skeletons made perma SFs useless... Pajda 08:02, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Equipment Question Hey folks , a quick equipment question.. I have been using this build for a little bit on my Rit, and just started it on my ranger, is there any specific benefit to using a 20e restoration staff over a 20e channeling staff,(i.e. both are staffs of forgotten , we'll say.)? It is probably a noob question, but I see more skills with channeling , so theres where it comes from.. -Thanks in advance for any knowledge! Farmer Lestat 17:35, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :You can use either. Devika 15:33, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::The main point it to have as much energy as possible not do damage with the staff. I just happen to make sure I meet my staffs minimum max damage req. for a little extra damage, but it's not absolutely necessary to meet the req. as long as you get the energy.Fyrfytr998 07:11, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Take Spirit Siphon and you can farm out of a spear and shield set even with a Paragon. Energy should never be an issue if you use the build correctly. Template Code Error The E/Rt code was for a Mesmer, just fixed that up. ( 17:06, December 9, 2009 (UTC)) Farmable Boss I'd just like to add that Ssaresh Rattler can be farmed with this build for his daggers. (Even though they kind of suck, lol.) Just farmed Xuekao's daggers. Pretty easy, even though he has a healer. (Barely heals him from your spirit spikeage) Just gotta go through the stairs. Urkal's Kamas can be easily farmed using this build. --Pmingo 20:13, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Added Variants Whats the point of adding variants? Any profession can spirit farm. Even A/Rt. --Braxton619 05:00, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's so people can copy-pasta. Life Guardian 05:13, March 9, 2010 (UTC) UW and FoW in hardmode? seems pointless...same ecto obsi drop rate, but much harderIlloyon 16:38, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Well slightly harder but there are lockpick drops and tomes so overall more profitable.--Cancerman66 05:24, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Dulled Weapon on the primary rit bar? Why use it over painful bond? 21:25, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :fixed 15:11, April 4, 2010 (UTC) What Hello. I've recently started using this build on my Rt in the UW, and I'm not quite sure what areas to farm. Could someone please tell me? I usually just kill the aatxe, and I know I can clear smites..but are there any more areas? :You can clear any area in the UW with proper usage (not taking quests besides clear the chamber). Personally I always skip smites because it's just not worth the time it takes to kill them. What I do is just clear chamber, head through twin serpent mountains just killing what I need to to get to the chaos planes (behemoths don't drop ectos), and then clear the chaos planes. Chaos planes seems to give the best drops and it's pretty dang easy as long as you have patience because all the mindblade swarms can do vs. spirits is wand them even though it can take a while for you to kill the largest swarms. Once chaos planes are done I consider the run a success but I usually go try and clear the other areas (besides smites) if I have time. Necromas 14:27, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for the reply! I will try to do the plains, but whenever I aggro the mindblades they always attack and follow me.. Then they put degen on me, and I die(lol). Any suggestions? Plus, isn't summon spirits a better skill than spiritleech aura to use in UW? Thanks again :) Skeleton of Dhuum is the this build still viable with so much AoE damage?? :yea, I use this: :all the time, optinal is Pain Inverter (Which makes Dhuums and Terrorwebs a joke) or "Finish Him!" for sensuality. Could take e-blood over "YAAW!"--Brandnew 10:15, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Glint's Challenge Can you use this to farm the destroyers in glint's challenge? Or are there some varients you'd need to take? Piggyboy 12:09, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Spirit Leech Aura in Hard Mode areas I use this build a lot but I always wondered what spirit leech aura was for. It doesn't boost damage becuase spirit damage is armor ignoring anyway and frankly, when an aatxe starts hitting a spirit, the low healing provided by SLA doesn't do much to help it. Is it really more useful than perhaps another spirit or something like that? The Time Less One 16:23, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Extra deepz with no drawback for vampirism and bloodsong 22:30, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::^ Bloodsong and vampirism do life-steal, so their attacks don't deal less damage but still steal additional health. Basically it's +20 damage on each attack for bloodsong and vamp--TahiriVeila 01:25, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Am I doing something wrong? I use this build all the time, and I love it but I also fail a lot. Sometimes when I've just set the spirits and am about to pre-cast spirit leech and unfeeling, foes attack. And this leads to the spirits dying (altho I had just cast these skills). But even if I set the spirits away from the foes and use a shortbow to draw them to my spirits, they'll still die if I don't recast leech & unfeeling. Especially in UW I have to run and cast everything again when they fail. Also, is one spirit more important than the other? -- 07:24, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Blood bond. Use blood bond. heal sprits. mob dies= huge heal spike.Ripintheblue 01:19, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :Blood Bond works on spirits? O_o Angueo 01:20, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Description says allies so it's possible i suppose--TahiriVeila 01:23, September 20, 2010 (UTC) SQ When running this with Ranger primary I use Serpent's Quickness to speed up the recharge of the Spirits. You don't need many points in WS as you can cast all spirits in under 15 seconds. [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 10:13, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Dear Wiki Contributor Dont delete/ruin posted builds. You want to ruin a website, go ruin Wikileaks. kkthxbye that is all. (page reverted) - Icedearth_911 10:53, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Nerfed? The Aaxtes in UW seem to go mostly after me and the spirits die very quick, am I doing something wrong or is the build nerfed? Kasper